Latte coffe and Sweet
by Aiko.Choco
Summary: Un café pâtisserie plus que kawai accueil nos chers exorcistes pour une mission, travestissements, action et intrigues amoureuses seront au rendez vous. Yullen !
1. Chapitre 1 : Pâtes à gateaux

Titre : Late coffe and sweet

Auteur : Aiko Choco

Disclamer : les persos appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura mais l'histoire est de moi ^^

Pairing : Kanda x Allen (avec possibilité de Tiki x Lavi)

Rating : M (pour certain chapitre seulement )

**Late Coffee and Sweet**

**Mise en matière : pâtes à gâteaux ! **

Ce matin là, depuis la chambre ou « il » séjournait à l'étage on pouvait sentir des cuisines d'en bas l'odeur des petit gâteaux sortant du four, les parfums variaient et il se dégageait alors des effluves de crème vanille, de chocolat fondu, de pistache et de fraise sucrée, le tout savamment mélangé et recouvert par une forte senteur plus amer, celle du café ! En somme de quoi ouvrir l'appétit a n'importe qui en ce début de matinée, ou du moins à une exception près.

Allongé dans son lit, un drap recouvrant partiellement son corps blanc aux muscles fin et élancés, Yu Kanda, le sombre et associal kendoka jouissait encore d'un sommeil paisible quand ce tourbillon de saveurs olfactives vint faire frémir ses délicates narines. Les douces émanations de nourriture et de boissons chaudes eurent très vite pour effet de le réveiller, mais pas de la meilleurs des façons. A la limite de l'écœurement il se leva et s'habilla à la hâte, emportant comme toujours mugen avec lui. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers menant a la cuisine, la ou l'odeur se faisait plus tenace encore. La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite pièce chaleureuse, les murs peint tout de rose et de mauves, avec une grande table ronde ornée d'un espèce de napperon en dentelle géant en guise de nappe. Assis paisiblement en face de la table se trouver un Allen souriant, les joues bouffis, en train d'avaler goulument une quantité de gâteaux fourrés que le bruns trouvait excessive. Sa manche couvrant son nez et sa bouche Yu s'approcha alors de son compagnons et sans sommations lui assena un coup sur le haut du crane. Le jeune exorciste manqua alors de s'étouffer et d'un air indigner il répliqua de façon peu intelligible :

- Bffakfanda, KffesKi Tfrend !

- Arrête de te goinfrer Moyashi ! Tu ne fais que ça depuis que nous sommes en couverture dans ce stupide Café ! Maugréa le japonais en se posant avec désinvolture contre le mur. Allen le regarda alors avec un regard amusé et de son air mutin rétorqua :

- Qui aurait cru que le grand Yu Kanda redouterai à ce point les ambiances Salon de thé et les petites patisseries ? Il s'esclaffa et continua par pur désir de le provoquer, mais sans penser néanmoin à mal .. Est ce que tu n'aurais pas été traumatisé dans ton enfance par les ambiances un peu trop kawaii ?

Juste sa phrase finit, il eut a peine le temps d'apercevoir de long cheveux ébène flotter dans les airs a une vitesse fulgurante, qu'il se retrouvait allongé sur le dos contre la table avec les mains de Kanda qui agrippaient le col de sa chemise, le maintenant en dessous de lui, à sa merci.

- Je t'interdis de mentionner ou même d'imaginer ce à quoi a pu ressembler mon passé !

Devant le ton et l'expression menaçante de son ainé le jeune Allen se contenta d'ouvrir de grand yeux rond avant de papillonner des paupières. Il était surpris. Non pas de l'agressivité du bruns mais au contraire du manque de virulence dont il faisait preuve. Il s'était attendu a avoir comme d'habitude droit a quelque insultes, des menaces de morts ou au moins la lame de mugen pointé en direction de sa gorge.. Mais il n'en était rien, la seul chose qu'il pouvait sentir s'était la force du corps de Yu juste au dessus de lui et ses cheveux soyeux qui venait lui caressait le visage. Faisant cette constations le visage du maudit se fendit en un petit sourire qui laissa apparaître ses dents de façon discrète et charmante, ses yeux se fendirent en deux amendes bleus gris et son corps mince fut pris de léger hoquets. Le japonais resta interdit quelque seconde. L'individu devant lui le sidéré, bien sur il était indigné qu'Allen se paye ouvertement sa tête, mais ce qui le choqué le plus dans ce comportement, c'était qu'à le regarder ainsi, Yu ne pouvait empêcher une part lointaine de son esprit de penser qu'il se trouver face à l'individu le plus mignon de cette terre. Le moyashi qu'il avait toujours pris soin d'ignorer ou de mal mener avait en cet instant de faux airs de jeune fille douce et espiègle, et se qui l'inquiéter c'était que ces temps ci ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il songeait a Allen de cette manière. Commençait t-il vraiment à nourrir une quelconque sorte d'attachement envers lui ? Il se gifla mentalement pour se libérer de ses fabulations absurdes et relâcha l'exorciste. Sans un mot il serra les point visiblement énervé et quitta la pièce, le plantant là. En sortant il entrevit Lavi en pleine discutions avec le gérant du café, ce dernier semblait plutôt embêter et lançait au brun avec son unique œil de longs regards synonymes à des appelles de détresse, trop énervé Kanda préféra le laisser se débrouiller seul.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard il était torse nus, au beau milieu de la foret attenante au village ou se trouvait le café. Mugen entre les mains il s'exerçait, faisant toujours avec une parfaite précisions les mouvements d'entrainement, c'était ainsi qu'il se détendait et parvenait a ne plus penser aux choses qui le préoccupaient.. en l'occurrence cette mission qui prenait des allures tout a fait stupides.

Cela faisait deux jours que lui Allen et Lavi avaient été charger de se rendre dans le café de ce village, le patron était soupçonné d'avoir découvert la puissance d'une innocence et de s'en servir pour la confection de ses pâtisseries et boissons. Si l'ordre n'était pas venu de la congrégation, cela aurait fait longtemps que Kanda aurait torturer le pauvre commerçant pour lui faire avouer ou il cacher son innocence. Mais au lieu de sa il devait avec Moyashi et Baka usagi jouer aux employés modèles et enquêter en toute discrétion. C'était de loin la mission la plus foireuse à laquelle il n'est jamais participer. Il pensait ne pas pouvoir se retrouver dans une situation plus inconfortable encore, mais un petit coup du destin allai vite lui prouver qu'en un rien de temps tout pouvait empirer de façon catastrophique !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle in fortuite

** Je tient a m'excuser au près des personnes qui on commencé a lire le début de cette fanfic et qui on était un temps soit peu intéressé, je ne poste le second chapitre que maintenant, le troisième et en cour d'écriture (oui oui je n'ai pas abandonné ) ^^'... En espérant que cela vous plaise :) **

**Reviews pour vos impressions, qu'elle soit bonnes ou mauvaises..? Merci de lire mon travail.**

**Aiko Choco. **

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle in fortuite.**

Allen venait de terminer son copieux petit déjeuner, il se leva en s'étirant, poussant un petit soupir oisif, signe qu'il était bien rassasié. Son altercation avec le japonais ne l'avais pas assez préoccupé pour que son appétit en soit chamboulé. Il se demandait juste ou était parti son camarade, ces dernier temps son état le préoccupé un peu, il le trouvait vraiment bizarre. Se devait être le cadre de la mission qui le rendait ainsi, pensa t-il lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sans sommations sur le patron du Coffee shop. C'était un homme à l'apparence affable, de petite taille légèrement bedonnant , les cheveux attaché en petite queue de cheval brune avec une épaisse moustache identiquement coloré qui surplombé ses lèvres.

- Ah, mon petit Allen Kun , c'est donc ici que tu te cachais ! Nous avons quelque chose a t'annoncer ! Lança t-il familièrement.

- Je vous écoute Omoshi San ..

Derrière, appuyé contre l'encolure de la porte il pouvait apercevoir un Lavi qui ne semblait pas à son aise, le regard rivé vers le sol et les mains entortillés. Le comportement de son compagnon ne lui présageait rien qui vaille.

- Ou est donc passer Kanda Kun ? Lui aussi est concerné, il faut le tenir au courant de la nouvelle, continua Omoshi San de manière ridiculesement exalté, sans se rendre compte de l'air inquiet du blandinet.

- Il me semble qu'il est parti vers la foret.. répondit le rouquin derrière lui.

- Oh très bien, je m'en vais alors de ce pas le retrouver pour le mettre au parfum, je te laisse le soin de tout dire à Allen Kun .. Huhu !

Puis il s'en alla gaiement vers la foret, ignorant avec une déconcertante naïveté la nature sombre et dangereuse de l'être qu'il s'apprêtait à retrouver.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vu, Allen sauta presque sur Lavi, ne tenant plus, bien trop curieux d'apprendre se qu'il se tramait.

- Alors alors ? trépigna t-il en sautillant pratiquement sur place.

- Arf, se n'est rien de très réjouissant je te prévient, c'est même..humiliant je dirais.

Ces yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau le sol, il prit une longue inspiration et cracha enfin le morceau :

- Voilà, Omoshi San trouve que l'on fait vraiment un excellent travail mais d'après lui on manque de rendements, seules les femmes connu pour être gourmandes et friandes de pâtisseries viennent en masse ici, il faudrait donc attiré de nouveau clients.. autant te le dire, de la gente masculine, et pour cela il faut que toi, Kanda et moi nous travestissions ..!

Le maudit ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Surpris, il l'était, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillé l'espace d'une seconde et sonder maintenant le vide. Non, il avait du mal comprendre.. il se risqua à poser une ultime question.

- Mais travestir.. Tu veux dire dans le sens se maquiller, se coiffer et s'habiller comme .. une fille ?

- Tu en connais plusieurs toi des sens du mot « travestir », bien évidemment qu'on va devoir ressembler à des filles.. Et attend je t'ai pas dit, ce tordu a déjà acheté nos tenus, il me les a montré toute à l'heure.

- Oh.. fit Allen d'une petite voix.. elles sont jolies au moins ?

- Rrhaa ..Tu es franchement déconcertant parfois tu sais .. Jolies ou pas je n'ai pas envie de porter une robe !

- Moi non plus, se repris le cadet.. Mais bon j'imagine que l'on a pas le choix. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est la réaction de Kanda, il serait capable de faire sauter notre couverture pour moins que ça...

- Ouais et ce sera a nous de le raisonner.. Je sens qu'on vas en baver.

Le visage enfoui dans une main le rouquin poussa un long soupir et saisi la main d'Allen pour l'entrainer à l'extérieur de la petite cuisine.

- Aller viens, je te propose qu'on retrouve Yu avant l'autre .. Sa nous évitera peut être bien des ennuis.

A peine les deux exorcistes avaient ils atteint le seuil de la porte d'entrée qu'ils entendirent un véritable cri de terreur. A quelque mètres de là, à l'orée du bois, Allen cru reconnaître Omoshi San, ratatiné contre un arbre, pratiquement désireux de vouloir s'enfoncer dans le tronc pour tenter d'échapper à celui qui lui faisait face et qui le maintenait férocement par le col. Il était apparemment trop tard pour éviter quoi que se soit. La colère de Kanda pouvait se lire dans absolument toutes les parcelles de son corps, de son front ou palpitait une veine saillante jusqu'au reste de ses membres entièrement tendus. S'était exactement ce qu'avait redouté Allen et Lavi, l'épéiste ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on lui impose une telle chose, c'était au dessus de ses forces, il en allait de sa fierté.

- Toi .. Misérable ! Qui croit tu être pour me demander de me travestir en femme ? Pensais tu que j'allais supporter cet affront en silence ? Cracha t-il au pauvre aubergiste qui ne savait pas comment réagir ni quoi répondre.

Remarquant la peur s'accentuer dans le regard d'Omoshi San, et la colère grandir d'avantage dans celui de Yu, Allen se détermina à intervenir, peut être que s'il parvenait à calmer le japonais il y aurait un espoir de sauver la mission.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ainé de cracher d'avantage son venin sur le patron du Café, en une fraction de seconde il fondit sur lui avec une agilité surprenante et l'entrainât au sol avec lui.

Durant ce cour laps de temps Lavi en avait profiter pour ramener Omoshi San à l'intérieur afin de lui témoigner une multitudes d'excuses vis à vis du comportement de Kanda.

Lequel se trouvait maintenant cloué au sol avec le corps du Blandinet fermement appuyé contre son torse, il pouvait sentir les muscles fins d'Allen se contracter au maximum pour le maintenir à terre. Pensait t-il avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de faire le poids dans une lutte au corps à corps avec lui ? L'esprit toujours obscurci par l'énervement , Kanda se résolu à bien lui faire comprendre qu'un gringalet tel que lui n'arriverait pas à le maintenir immobile bien longtemps, et que seul lui pouvais réprimer ou non sa propre conduite. Il saisit à l'intérieur de sa grande main une partie de la chevelure du maudit et en un même geste lui fit reléver la tête avant que son poing ne s'abatte avec force et rapidité sur le visage de l'infortuné. La puissance du coup propulsa Allen sur le coté. Il semblait plutôt sonné et mit un petit temps à réagir à l'acte de violence porté à son encontre par le brun, lequel en avait profité pour se relever et commençait désormais à partir avec son éternel démarche nonchalante. Il se stoppa néanmoins quand il entendit derrière lui la voix éraillée de son cadet.

- Oi ! Bakanda ! J'espère que tu es fier de toi ? tu prône toujours le plus grands respect des ordres pour une meilleurs réussite de notre travail mais cette fois tu n'a pas été fichu de garder ton calme, si on ne réussi pas à mener à bien cette mission se sera entièrement ta faute ! Je voulais juste t'empêcher de t'emporter et de tout faire foirer ! Sale crétin...

Sa voix s'était éteinte sur ces deux derniers mots, comme s'il souffrait du comportement de Yu, ce n'était non pas une douleurs physique dut au coup, mais une douleur intérieur, comme une boule qui se formait dans son ventre à la simple idée que le japonais puisse le détester au point d'en profiter pour le frapper pour des raisons aussi insignifiantes.

Avant de partir définitivement Kanda tourna brièvement la tête et jetta un furtif regard à la silhouette d'Allen encore allongé sur l'herbe, à demi redressée, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une expression meurtri à moitié dissimulé sur son visage, ainsi qu'une épaisse trainé de sang au coin de sa lèvre, mais au travers de son regard froids aucun remords ne semblaient transparaître.

*...*...*

Et pourtant, environ une heure après les récents évènements, allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés, Kanda se repassait la scène sans interruptions dans son esprit.. Seulement, maintenant que la colère l'avait déserté, il songeait aux événements d'une manière tout à fait différente. Il repensait, au corps d'Allen fermement plaqué contre le siens, l'odeur de ses cheveux et de sa peau, emplissant ses narines à causes de la proximité entre les deux jeunes hommes et les pulsations de son coeur résonnant dans sa poitrine . Il savait que ce n'était pas seulement son humeur massacrante du moment qui l'avait forcer à repousser violemment l'exorciste, mais aussi la peur singulière qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il se retrouver trop proche du jeune blandinet... La peur de prendre conscience de la réel emprise qu'exerçait sur lui Allen Walker !

Le désordre régnait alors dans son esprit, était-il à ce point attiré par le jeune homme ? Désirait il se voiler la face au point d'en faire injustement payer les frais au prétendu objet de toutes ses convoitises ?

L'image du visage d'Allen, meurtri et blessé lui revint soudain de plein fouet en mémoire, un sentiment étrange le submergea sans qu'il puisse vraiment l'identifier, cela l'incita néanmoins à se lever d'un bon et à se ruer vers la chambre du maudit. Décidément il n'y avais que Kanda pour ne pas admettre que même lui pouvait ressentir des remords, même infimes.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, Yu entra dans la chambre au papier peint orné de mignonnes petites fraises ou s'était installé le jeune Walker, « écœurant », pensa t-il alors que c'était la première fois qu'il y pénétrait.

Il sonda la pièce des yeux et faillit ne pas remarquer le corps tout ratatiné assis par terre dans la pénombre contre le bord du lit, calmement il s'en approcha. En entendant le bruit des pas, Allen redressa subitement la tête et aperçu Kanda, accroupi devant lui à seulement quelques centimètres. Visiblement surpris, il commença a ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le japonais ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se saisit de son menton et rapprocha encore son visage, ses yeux perçant fixaient ostensiblement les fines lèvres du blandinet. Trop stupéfait, Allen resta interdit, les yeux ronds, pendant quelque seconde, il pouvait sentir le souffle du brun balayer ses joues, et l'intérêt qu'il semblait soudain porter à ses lèvre le laissé complétement ahuri.

- Tche.. Je m'en serais douté. Déclara Yu d'un seul coup, sortant Allen de sa stupeur. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de nettoyer ta plaie..

- Et.. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Se reprit le maudit, légèrement sur la défensive.. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais blessé tout seul.

A cette réplique Kanda plissa les yeux et afficha un petit sourire mauvais avant de surenchérir.

- Non effectivement, il est vrai que c'est de ma faute .. Et je vais de ce pas prendre mes responsabilités en allant te soigner !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il attrapa fermement le bras du jeune Walker, ne lui laissant pas une seconde pour réagir ou se rebeller. Il le traina sans difficultés dans la minuscule salle de bains en s'efforçant une fois à l'intérieur de ne pas faire attention à la multitudes de petits canards jaune présents un peu partout dans la pièce qui semblait les fixés avec leur yeux ridiculement exorbités. Avant toute protestation inopiné, il plaqua Allen contre le lavabo, le maintenant d'une mains appuyé sur sa poitrine toujours sans ajouté un mot, et, de son autre mains il commença à farfouiller dans l'armoire au dessus du blandinet. Il en sorti une bouteille de désinfectent et commença à en imbiber sur un petit coton, sans sommations et d'un air très concentré, Yu le tamponna doucement sur la lèvre du maudit. Allen ne bronchait pas, il était comme captivé par l'attention que lui porté Yu, une chaleur douce et agréable s'installa alors au fond de son cœur.

Une fois terminé le brun appliqua sur la plaie, toujours avec un grand sérieux un petit pansement rose avec écrit « cascadeur » dessus et s'écarta... Il ne put se retenir très longtemps de lancer un sourire narquois a son vis à vis assortit d'une réflexion moqueuse :

- Le rose te va à ravir Moyashi.. j'ai vraiment hate de te voir habiller en petite fillette !

- Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu devras ressembler a une fille Bakanda, et j'espère d'ailleurs que tu ne causeras plus de problèmes à ce sujet ! Lui répondit Allen sur la défensive avant de le repousser et de commencer à sortir de le pièce.

- Oi Allen ! Je reconnaît que tu as eu raison toute à l'heure dans la forets et même si sa m'insupporte, je ferais se qu'il faut pour réussir cette mission.

Le Blandinet se contenta de le regarder et d' hocher la tête d'un manière sèche et entendu avant de s'en retourner, en réalité il se sentait apaiser que le japonais lui ai ainsi prodiguer de l'attention et se soit a sa manière « excuser », il ne pu s'empêcher en pénétrant dans sa chambre de toucher du bout du doigt le petit pansement .

**Au prochain chapitre, les déguisements seront mis en scènes, avez hâte de voir a quoi ressembleront nos petits exorcistes ? :)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : De belles Demoiselles

** Voici le troisième chapitre. Il est un peu court et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose car je me suis plus centrée sur la description (surtout avec les tenus de chacun des personnages)..**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout ^^. **

**Je peux d'ors et déjà vous annoncer le titre du prochain chapitre en cours d'écriture qui à mon avis en intéressera plus d'une ... Chapitre 4 : Baiser volé.**

**Merci encore a tout les lecteurs de cette fiction et aussi à Lulubel et Helfyra, à qui je n'ai pas pus répondre, pour leur reviews.**

**Aiko Choco.**

**Chapitre 3 : De belles demoiselles **

Il faisait nuit noire, le village s'était endormie, tout était calme.. ou presque, car dans cette obscurité on pouvait distingué à l'intérieur du café une fenêtre dont la lumière persisté, celle de l'atelier d'Omoshi San.

A l'intérieur, un être qui ne semblait plus tout à fait agir comme un humain normal s'activait à une tache et y mettait toute son énergie, ces gestes frénétiques et ses rires déments trahissait une certaine folie. Une folie dont nos trois exorcistes, Yu, Allen et Lavi étaient présentement témoins, cachés sous le rebord de la fenêtre, en train d'espionner leur patron à cette heure tardive.

- Fouha ! Étouffa Lavi dans un bâillement des plus familier.. On l'a espionné toute la nuit, et à part avoir constater qu'il était définitivement cinglé, on a encore aucune information sur ou se cache l'innocence, vous croyez pas qu'il est temps d'aller nous coucher..?

- Oui, tu as raison, pour progresser il faudrait pénétrer dans son atelier et procéder à une fouille, elle est forcément dans cette pièce.. En attendant, c'est vrai que je suis fatigué moi aussi, allons dormir ^^'. Répondit Allen.

Les deux commencèrent à s'éclipser, Kanda lui, qui n'avait pas encore prononcer son verdict ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, comme s'il avait était sourd aux propos de ses deux camarades.

- Tu ne vas pas te reposer un peu Kanda ? Demanda le blandinet.

- Non, je peux très bien me retenir de dormir quand je suis en mission. Répondit le brun d'un ton cinglant. Demain je me charge de récupérer les clés de l'atelier, sa m'étonnerait que deux incapables comme vous y arrive.

- Et ben .. S'esclaffa le jeune rouquin en s'éloignant, j'imagine que demain « Mlle » Bakanda ne sera pas à prendre avec des pincettes si elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit.

- Tche .. la ferme BakaUsagi !

Allen lui s'en alla sans faire de commentaires, il était habitué au caractère asocial et égocentrique du kendoka, de plus il était bien trop préoccupé par la journée de demain pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Une sorte d'impatience le rongait, il avait presque hâte de découvrir les costumes, et de se voir lui ainsi que ses amis affublés de robes et de froufrous, non pas qu'il soit tout à fait favorable à ce travestissement , mais il imaginé que c'était là une occasion de bien s'amuser.

*...*...*

Les premières lueurs du jours venaient d'éclairer l'enseigne du café, c'était une matinée charmante et ensoleillée et lorsque nos exorcistes se levèrent et ouvrirent la porte de leurs chambres, sur le pallier ils découvrir chacun un paquet enrubanné accompagné d'un petit mot :

« Voici vos tenues mes chers petits ! J'espère qu'elle seront a vos goûts ^^ . Enfilez les sans plus tarder, aller prendre votre petit déjeuner et rejoignez moi dans la grande salle que je vous explique le déroulement de la journée.. Omoshi San. »

Lorsqu'il en pris connaissance Kanda serrât convulsivement le papier , réprimant un grognement de haine. Il pris alors le paquet et commença à le déballer. En son fort intérieur il priait pour ne pas découvrir une espèce de robe toute kawai, rose avec des bonbons en guise de boutons. Et fort heureusement pour lui, une fois le papier arraché, il aperçu une étoffe noir en velours. Il saisi le vêtement et le mis face a lui, c'était une robe gothique lolita , sobre, mi longue, ornée d'un immense nœud papillon blanc a l'arrière et d'un jupon identiquement colorée . Pour compléter la tenu Omoshi San avait joint des bas rayés blanc et noir montant à mi cuisse, deux petites mitaines en dentelle, noires également, et enfin, des bottes sombres vernies et dont le talons était gros et prononcé mais pas spécialement très haut.

Après s'être habillé entièrement, il jeta un œil dans la glace et conclu finalement que « sa aurait pu être bien pire », puis il pris la direction de la cuisine commune pour manger quelque sobas de bon matin.

Lorsqu'il entra, Lavi était déjà à l'intérieur, en l'apercevant le bruns eut alors un sourire victorieux, son sort lui semblait futile désormais comparé à celui du rouquin.

Ce dernier était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et une moue boudeuse sur le visage, plus que mal à l'aise. Il avait était affublé d'une robe plutôt courte et opulente, sans manche avec deux grand rubans retenant le vêtement et se reliant derrière son cou. Elle était de couleur blanche avec pour ornement des petits cœurs rouges par dizaines. Ses chaussures étaient elles aussi rouge vif, le talon était immense et grossier et de petites cerises apparaissaient sur la sangle. Le cache œil qu'il portait habituellement avait était remplacé par un autre en forme de cœur, et enfin l'apothéose, comme il était le seul des trois à ne pas avoir les cheveux vraiment long, il avait eu droit à une perruque avec une grande queue de cheval d'une couleur identique à ses cheveux naturels.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il regarda hâtivement Kanda dans l'espoir de se moquer de lui, mais remarqua bien vite que des deux il était surement le plus ridicule.

- Surtout ne dis rien , pas de commentaires désobligeants sur cette affreuse tenue.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, j'ai assez de maturité pour m'empêcher de faire des remarques puériles sur l'apparence d'un tiers, Moi. Répondit Yu en prenant nonchalamment place à la table.

Le rouquins cherchait une répartie bien cinglante à lui rétorquer lorsqu'une divine créature entra dans la pièce, les joues roses et le souffle court.. Allen ?

En effet les deux exorciste avait eu du mal à reconnaître le maudit, la transformation était pour le moins bluffante ! Le blandin avait toujours eu les caractéristiques physiques d'un androgyne mais jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'il ferait une fille aussi charmante. La robe qu'il avait sur lui moulait parfaitement le haut de son corps pour se terminer en plusieurs volants s'arrêtant à mis cuisse. Le tissu était très léger et d'un bleu pale exquis qui contrastait avec ces cheveux couleur neige, séparés en deux petites couette par des nœud papillons. Des bas noirs légèrement transparents ornaient ses jambes fines et ses pieds étaient chaussés de deux petites ballerines blanches vernie avec un minuscule talon.

- J'ai besoin d'aide s'il vous plait, toute la matinée j'ai bataillé avec ce corset de malheur et rien a faire je n'arrive pas à le lacer ! Dit il de sa voix habituelle, rompant le charme, et montrant l'objet qu'il venait d'évoquer.

C'était en vérité un serre taille en dentelle blanche, Lavi le lui pris des mains et l'inspecta. Le pauvre vêtement semblé avoir subi un très mauvais traitement, les lacets étaient emmêlés et formaient des boucles ça et là. Il tenta de réparer les dégâts, en vain.

- Arf.. j'arrive pas à le défaire, c'est.. trop.. duuur ! Dit le rouquins en s'évertuant à tirer sur les noeuds

Devant un tel spectacle Kanda ne put s'empêcher d'y aller de son petit commentaire sarcastique :

- Tu sais, peut être que si tu tire encore un peu plus fort tu réussiras à arracher les lacets du tissus.

- Très bien ! Répondit simplement Lavi en tendant le corset dans la direction du kendoka, puisque tu es si malin tu n'a qu'a essayer toi !

Ni une ni deux le brun se leva, pris le corset, l'examina attentivement et en à peine une minute, réussis à dissiper les nœuds et à remettre les lacets en place devant les yeux ébahi des deux autres exorcistes. Il alla ensuite se placer derrière Allen et lui ordonna de lever les bras, ce dernier s'exécutât, bien trop impressionné pour contester. Kanda lui enfila alors le serre taille et l'ajusta sur le ventre du maudit. Dans le feu de l'action il se surpris à contempler la parfaite cambrure de son dos, et, pour se ressaisir commença à serrer les lacets avec force et violence.

- Hé , doucement Bakanda , si tu sert comme ça je ne vais plus pouvoir respirer !

- La ferme, estime heureux que je le fasse pour toi, si tu continue à te plaindre tu n'aura qu'à le faire.

Sur ces dernier mots le blandin se tut et se laissa faire en silence, tandis que Kanda s'affairait à lui comprimer la taille.

Une fois qu'il eu terminé, ils prirent tout trois leur petit déjeuner dans le calme et l'heure de rejoindre Omoshi San dans la grande salle arriva très vite. Ils partir donc retrouver le quadragénaire qui aller surement leur apprendre à se pavaner et à séduire les clients en un seul regard, pour leurs plus grand déplaisirs.


End file.
